User blog:CreeperDNA/My weird dream
I had a really weird dream last night. All users are their avis unless stated otherwise. Many users are chilling out at a beach, when a red-eyed Clara (who looks like Clara Oswald) asks Rob (His Nightwing avi) to follow her somewhere. He goes with her and they end up in some kind of jungle, and Clara reveals that she's some kind of tentacle monster pretending to be Clara (like the ones in The Big Story, but tentacle-y-er). False Clara then attacks Rob, who uses the Matrix (which he somehow has) to turn into Kugelblitz and tries to fight her, but she hits him in a pressure point, which knocks him unconscious. Later, a false Rob asks Brandon and Dio to follow him. When Brandon asks Rob about Mack 10, and he says that he's still writing it, he suspects something, and turns into Hydro-Man. False Rob then attacks and absorbs Brandon’s Omnitrix’s energy. Brandon turns into Nova, and cuts the tentacle away from the Omnitrix, which turns False Rob into a Nova/Hydro-Man/Tentacle Thing hybrid. The hybrid then shoots cosmic energy at Brandon, knocking him out, and aims for Dio, but he stops time and sends a barrage of knives through the hybrid, killing it. Dio runs back to somewhere where all of the users are, and warns Mig (who is Mig X). Not wanting to risk a crat’s safety, he sends Portpass (who is a faceless person wearing shades, like the standard avi for users), Aaron and Dio to stop the creatures. Aaron uses technology to make everyone invisible, and start spying on the tentacle creatures, which now consist of a False Clara and a False Brandon, alongside many undisguised creatures. They talk about their plans to attack BTFF, and then reveal that they can see invisible people. They turn around and send a tentacle through Aaron, killing him and revealing the others. Portpass turns into Sketch and fights as a Tetramand, buying Dio enough time to stop time and retreat. The crats realise that this has gone too far, and send CaT (who is the CaT in CaT’s Art Emporium logo), Ulti (inside UltiBot, which is an actual mech) and Ultra (who is a fusion of Sub-Zero and Ultron) to stop the creatures. Mid-way through, they are attacked by the tentacle creatures, which CaT as All Star fends off. The StarTrix then scans the creature's DNA, and CaT turns into it. He tries to fight, but he is overwhelmed by a lust for energy, and so attacks Ultra, absorbing the electricity from his Ultron part. Ulti then jumps in the way, and when CaT tries to absorb UltiBot’s energy, the glitchy programming hurts him and forcefully changes him back. CaT then apologises, and they continue, reaching the tentacle monster’s base. Ulti breaks down the door, but UltiBot glitches out, and fires its arm into False Clara’s head, killing her. False Brandon rips UltiBot’s other arm off, but he uses this to his advantage, and shoots a powerful spray of acid from it, melting False Brandon’s face off, and killing him. Meanwhile, Ultra is fighting False Aaron, who melts the ice that he sends at it. False Aaron then slashes at Ultra, cutting his leg, and Ultra uses the chance to shoot an energy beam at it, weakening it. CaT then orders everyone to retreat, and False Portpass slashes him across the neck, almost killing him, but giving him enough time to turn into Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell and blow up the base, killing himself along with the tentacle creatures. Ultra and Ulti (having deserted the bot) then find the users stuck in pods (like the ones the Limax had) and release them. Except Clara, who Rob says was enjoying the pod. Well, that was my dream. Kill me now. Category:Blog posts